This invention relates to optical fiber transmission lines.
Bandwidth limitations of optical fiber transmission lines or waveguides arise from material index of refraction dependence on optical frequency and time of flight dependence on the launching angle of an optical ray into an optical fiber transmission line. That is, the optical fiber transmission lines have a given delay characteristic for each optical wavelength propagated therethrough so that the optical wavelengths do not appear at the output of the transmission lines at the same time.